Implantable electrical stimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a variety of diseases and disorders. For example, spinal cord stimulation systems have been used as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes. Peripheral nerve stimulation has been used to treat chronic pain syndrome and incontinence, with a number of other applications under investigation. Functional electrical stimulation systems have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients. Stimulation of the brain, such as deep brain stimulation, can be used to treat a variety of diseases or disorders.
Stimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of treatments. A stimulator can include a control module (with a pulse generator), one or more leads, and an array of stimulator electrodes on each lead. The stimulator electrodes are in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered by the electrodes to body tissue.
Dorsal root ganglia are nodules of cell bodies disposed along the dorsal roots of spinal nerves. Dorsal root ganglia are disposed external to the epidural space. Dorsal root ganglia, however, are disposed in proximity to the spinal cord and the vertebral column.